Black Star TRADUCCION
by Kyria21
Summary: Respuesta al capítulo 686. Por favor leer el manga antes de leer este fic. TRADUCCION del fic Black Star, propiedad de JoTerry.


¡Mi segunda traducción! Por una u otra cosa me llevo casi un año terminar esto, pero bien dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca ;) Agradecimiento especial a la autora _**JoTerry**_ que me permitir traducir su historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **N/A: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, todo habría terminado diferente.**

 **Black Star**

 **.**

 **Estrella Negra**

Los dos _nakama_ sentados lado a lado en el familiar tejado de la Clínica Kurosaki, mirando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno del mundo de los vivos. Ha empezado un silencio desde que han salido de la fiesta que transcurre bajo las escaleras. Un silencio mortal. ¿Familiar? Definitivamente. ¿Cómodo? No realmente.

Han pasado diez años.

Diez años desde que Yhwach intentó unir mundos y fracasó.

Diez años desde que todas las razas, que alguna vez fueron enemigas, se volvieron una para defender su existencia tal y como la conocían.

Diez años desde que los tres mundos habían empezado a reconstruirse a sí mismos después de la guerra que casi destruye al universo entero.

Diez años desde que el gran Kurosaki Ichigo había peleado con todo lo que tenía…

Sólo para perder lo único que quería.

De nuevo.

Peleó a su manera en la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla a _ella_ , solo para que _ella_ permaneciera ahí en lugar de volver con él a su mundo.

Peleó a su manera para detener a Aizen en su lucha con el Rey Espiritual, solo para perder sus poderes de _shinigami_ y la habilidad de verla a _ella_ por los siguientes 17 meses.

Debió haberse dado cuenta del patrón de perder y ganar simultáneamente una y otra vez. Él sabía que debía. Pero no quería hacerlo. Nunca quiso hacerlo.

Se dice que "la tercera es la vencida". _Pfft,_ piensa. No resultó así para él. Peleó, bien. Con el líder de la raza de su madre, nada menos. Probablemente debió simplemente haber dejado que ese bastardo ganara y dominara el mundo con él como su mano derecha. Sólo entonces habría conseguido la única cosa que siempre había querido. Después de todo, Yhwach sólo deseaba la vida eterna para todos. E Ichigo… él la deseaba solo a _ella._

Pero no. Tuvo que hacer lo que hizo, no sólo para salvar el universo del régimen de un líder demoníaco, sino también para vengar la muerte de su madre.

Así que aquí está, diez años después en el tejado de la Clínica Kurosaki. Es casi una noche perfecta. Con una paz casi perfecta. En un mundo casi perfecto. Además ese casi perfecto ser. Quien casi había sido suyo (siempre se preguntó, las cosas habrían sido diferentes si Yhwach hubiera ganado y los mundos se hubieran fusionado y todos hubieran tenido vida eterna sin temer a la muerte. ¿Hubieran tenido un final feliz?).

Mira fugazmente a la más alta pero aún pequeña _shinigami._ Ambos están en sincronía en la forma en que están sentados (codos en las rodillas, espalda relajada con una ligera curva en la espina dorsal). Probablemente en sincronía también en sus pensamientos.

"Me gusta el cabello," dice él, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella sonrié. "Tú tampoco te ves tan mal".

Ellos no se agradecen mutuamente los cumplidos. Así es como funcionan. "Perdón" y "gracias" son dos cosas que ellos se transmiten con miradas y acciones.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa pero su mente aún está pensando en "que hubiera pasado si" al tiempo que mira hacia adelante y su ya permanente ceño fruncido regresa. Nunca han hablado de ello. El no piensa que sea prudente hacerlo ahora. Después de todo, ya nada puede hacerse al respecto. Pero no puede evitar sentir curiosidad.

"Rukia…"

"¿Si?" le responde claramente pero él puede ver con el rabillo del ojo que su cuerpo se tensa un poco. Sabe lo que él está a punto a decir. Después de todos estos años, aún pueden leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto.

"¿Habría sido…"

"No" Ella levanta la palma de su mano antes de que él pueda continuar.

"¿Qué?" responde arrugando sus cejas mientras mira su rostro.

Ella sacude su cabeza sin voltear a verlo. Se rehúsa a verlo a los ojos y él se da cuenta de ello. Ha sido así desde que llegó esa noche.

"Quiero saber" le dice con voz severa moviendo por completo su cuerpo para estar frente a ella.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"¿Por qué?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

"Rukia…"

"¡No!" grita ella mirándolo.

Él se sorprende pero ahora puede ver las emociones contenidas en sus ojos violetas. _¡Maldita sea esa estúpida máscara Kuchiki!_

"Sólo quiero aclarar…"

"No hagamos esto Ichigo. Sabes que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado," le interrumpe de nuevo.

A diferencia de ella, el no oculta lo que siente. El muestra todas sus debilidades y deja que sus viejas heridas resurjan con plenitud para que ella las vea. "¿Por qué demonios no Rukia? Sólo quiero saber si alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Por los viejos tiempos." Tonto obstinado. Él y ella, ambos lo son.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No es como si ahora pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto. Sólo haremos las cosas más difíciles. Tenemos que seguir adelante. Yo ya lo hice. Ambos estamos casados con las personas que nos han amado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No sería justo para ellos que hablemos de cosas que solo van a lastimarnos otra vez. Terminaríamos lastimándolos también." Le dice mientras el observa como ella está luchando contra todo eso que amenaza con salir, con más fuerza que nunca.

También se siente herido al verla así, pero quiere ser egoísta por una vez en su vida. Quiere saber la verdad. Y se lo dice de nuevo. Pero ella continua negando con su pequeña cabeza y el ceño fruncido, haciéndole saber que él sigue siendo el más grande idiota que ha conocido en toda su vida. _Su idiota,_ piensa él. Es justo lo que quiere decirle, pero sabe que no puede. Sabe que hacerlo solo complicaría aún más las cosas y que ella terminaría huyendo antes de tener la respuesta que quiere escuchar y que quiere que ella diga. Sólo por unos minutos antes de que ambos bajen las escaleras y vuelvan a la realidad.

"Por favor…" le suplica finalmente. "Es algo que me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo. Y quiero que al menos este pequeño instante, sea nuestro. Nuestro momento _Ichigo y Rukia._ Como aquellos años en los que solíamos sentarnos y platicar de todo y de nada."

Ella lo entiende y le gusta, pero también se pregunta porqué entre todas sus conversaciones de "todo y nada" nunca sacaron a relucir ese tema. Tal vez porque lo daban por hecho. Tal vez daban por hecho que tendrían tiempo para hablarlo. Tal vez daban por hecho que estarían juntos. Eran así de estúpidos. Peleando por todos, excepto por ellos mismos.

Ella suspira y desliza su mano junto a la de él. Es la primera y la última vez.


End file.
